The Swine in the Stone
"The Swine in the Stone" is the second segment of the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on April 9, 1999, along with "Two for the Zoo". Plot A knight version of Quint struggles pulling a sword called Excalibur out of a rock while Timon and Pumbaa, dressed in medieval clothes, watch him. After the trouble with the sword, it's lunchtime for Quint and the knight forces Timon and Pumbaa to pull Excalibur out of the stone before a dragon attacks or he'll be very angry and hurt the two. Timon and Pumbaa have trouble taking Excalibur out of the rock as well, and then Timon gets an idea to create a vacuum cleaner, as there were no vacuum cleaners in medieval times. The vacuum cleaner plan, however, backfires and then Timon and Pumbaa use a magnet. But according to the manuel Pumbaa's reading, the magnet doesn't take Excalibur out of the rock and instead brings in other swords. Timon and Pumbaa get chased by swords. When the two are at a dead end, Timon lets go of the magnet, causing the swords to go away and land on the table where Quint is having his lunch. Timon tries to trick Quint into thinking that he and Pumbaa pulled Excalibur of the rock by using one of the other swords. But Quint is not convinced and makes Timon and Pumbaa go back to the rock. Timon reads a note on Excalibur, which is that they have to go see the lady of the lake to help them. Timon and Pumbaa go to a lake and find a man instead of a lady. The man shows the two the "pancake of doom" which would magically take Excalibur out of the rock. Timon and Pumbaa show Quint the "pancake of doom" and do a magic trick to make Excalibur come out of the stone, but the magic doesn't work. After Quint throws Timon and Pumbaa back to the rock, Timon sees some pieces of the rock breaking due to the two landing on it. Timon therefore gets explosive objects to blow up the rock while Quint is finished with his lunch. After Timon blows up the rock, Excalibur flies in the air, much to Timon and Pumbaa's overjoy, but unfortunately lands in another rock. Quint is oblivious about the sword being in the rock, believing it got removed. Timon, Pumbaa, and Quint see the dragon about to attack. Quint smashes the dragon with the rock, making the dragon give up. Quint sees that Excalibur is still stuck in a rock and gets angry at Timon and Pumbaa. But when Timon explains what just happened, the knight decides to use the rock as a weapon instead of Excalibur itself. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Corey Burton as Quint Appearances Trivia *The episode's title is a combination of the word, "swine," and The Sword in the Stone, a 1938 novel by T. H. White. Media Two for the Zoo & The Swine in the Stone|The full episodes of "Two for the Zoo" and "The Swine in the Stone" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3